I just had to remember
by Arisa Akita
Summary: When the time comes everyone will remember their past lifes, why is it that Jounouchi already had these memories? Shounen-ai.
1. Time's up

**_Title: I just had to remember  
_****_Author: ArisaAkita previously hellseternalflame  
Rating: M mild gore, violence etc. etc..  
Pairings: (Main) Jou/Kai Ryou/Bakura Otogi/Ryuji  
Warnings: I'll just say everything, just to be safe.  
_****_Summary: When the time comes everyone will remember their past lifes, why is it that Jounouchi always had these memories. Shounen-ai  
Chapter: 1 of : Times up_**

**_I need a title. I have no idea where this one popped up from but, you just have to take it for now.

* * *

_**

"So, are we going to intervene sometime soon?"

"How the hell did you get in my office? And why the hell are you here?" The brunette asked, anger leaking from his words. A look was sent to the brunet that instantly shut him up, a look of disbelief and mocking.

"Do you honestly expect me to answer that?" A smirk accompanied a slight raise of an eyebrow. "Though I will answer why I'm here." The still silent brunet awaited the continuation, after hearing none he decided to prod.

"Well?" His voice lacked any and all patience.

"I'm here to ask if we are going to intervene with this... upcoming event if you will. We were given five thousand years and guess what, times up!" The sing song voice was interrupted by the buzz of the intercom.

"Yes Fujiwara-san." The CEO chose this time as a perfect chance to ignore his little visitor. Of which visitor could only roll their eyes at.

"Uh Shadi-san is here to see you, I don't know how his name got on the list but-"

"Just send him in." Kaiba sighed not bothering to worry about his blabbering secretary, Shadi had always worked in strange ways and Kaiba didn't expect him to stop now. "At least he had the decency to make an appointment." The comment was served with an icy glare to the shadowed body by the window.

"Appointment my ass." With those last words the figure was gone and Kaiba couldn't help but feel relief, things...and people he couldn't handle were better left in the recess of his mind.

"Yes Shadi?" The brunet offered the spirit a chair just to be declined. Shadi mystified (as that's the only way to explain his movements. It wasn't walking but it wasn't quite floating) over to the desk and looked out the bayside window.

"High Priest Seth, there's a problem." The elusive male known as Shadi peered at the priest with a slight worried smirk. If such a facial expression existed… but as previously stated Shadi always worked in strange ways.

"So I'm aware..." The CEO pinched the bridge of his nose it was only January 2nd yet he was already getting a migraine that would last the whole year.

Jounouchi Katsuya, Jenay Côté, John O'Malley, Joey Wheeler, June Kerr, excreta, excreta. So many lives so little space for memory. Though he had to admit out of all the names and lives his soul had lived; he would have to say that this and his first were probably by far his favourites. Only due to the fact that both lives held everyone he loved unlike previous in which he was lucky to even meet a soul he loved in passing. Maybe because of the time period or maybe because the world was so fucked up, but for some reason they all needed to be there. Every single soul was there or had been at one point and everything was just as it was, except for one abnormality. His sister. In all of his lives -all 86 of them- he had never had a sister, or sibling of any kind. Not that he didn't love her with every fiber of his being, he just found it odd, strange maybe a little inconvenient in away. But now that he had her, he couldn't just let her go dying. And that in itself was too dangerous on everyone's part to be risked; but that mattered not, not at all. Saving six or seven billion people plus his sister, what's one more? No biggie, right?

Right...

"Jounouchi-kun you should ignore him." Yugi Motou best friend extraordinaire held back his seething blond pal. Though if anyone had cared to look close enough they would have seen that the blond was not even trying to struggle. If he were I doubt little Yugi Motou would stand a chance at holding his friend back.

"I don't see why you don't just go and deck him." Honda Hiroto, seventeen, brown hair, brown eyes removed his motorcycle gloves and slapped one across Jounouchi's arm.

"Because! He always ends up on his back begging..." Otogi, Honda's big not so secret crush laughed as he left his lewd remark hanging; his chuckling instantly stopping with the angry blonds attempt to punch the black haired beau.

"Cat got your tongue mutt?" standing in front of the school entry way was Kaiba 'mother fucking' Seto, with a roll of honey brown eyes Jounouchi retaliated.

"You wish, you cheating scum." with a glare solely focused on making the snarky brunet spontaneously combust, Jounouchi huffed off well sure of the won argument.

"You wish too." was the reply that caused a falter in the blonde's step, further angering the teen.

"Explain to me why we're here?" a shadowed figured slumped indignantly by a tree, dangerous eyes glinting; on the look out.

"Because I think nearly killing myself reviving people is a fun past time." The other figure rolled their eyes before continuing his drawing. "We're obviously here because I plan on being reborn in a world were people aren't extinct." With a soft grunt the second shadowed figure placed his tools around the Celtic cross drawn on the ground. Now come and chant with me." A small sigh was raised from the sitting figure before they got up and started to hum then flowing into streams of Egyptian poetry. Instantly accompanied by its Gaelic counterpart coming from the second figure who was currently knelt in the center of the ritual space. After the ground started to rumble and a light shot out from the small ankh in the center of the cross. Ending their chants the two watched as from the light stepped a very naked man.

Flowing turquoise hair gave modesty to the nude man, hiding not only his body but his mix matched eyes. One gold and one green.

Allowing the man a few seconds to gather his wits and for the circle and relics to calm down. The two shadowed figured watched in silence, as the fierce eyes of the reborn were softened to a light they once held. The calm lasted about a minute before the stark naked man was punched quite violently in the face.

"I guess I deserved that."

* * *

I was hiding this fic from you guys but because I'm so throughly thrilled because I went to the spice girls concert last night :D(Yeah that's right spice up your life) I decided to spice up your life with a new fic! BWAHAHAHAHHAHA 


	2. In which Bakura Cackles

**_Title: I just had to remember  
_****_Author: ArisaAkita previously hellseternalflame  
Rating: M mild gore, violence etc. etc..  
Pairings: (Main) Jou/Kai Ryou/Bakura Otogi/Honda  
Warnings: I'll just say everything, just to be safe.  
_****_Summary: When the time comes everyone will remember their past lifes, why is it that Jounouchi always had these memories. Shounen-ai_****_  
Chapter: 2 of ?: I which Bakura Cackles_**

**Title page for chapter 1 is up, it's kind of bad it can be found under my fanart section on my profile. **

**_Brought to you by Bunnies R Us, Get yours now, for the cheap price of two for one!_**

_The calm lasted about a minute before the stark naked man was punched quite violently in the face. _

_"I guess I deserved that."

* * *

_

"No shit." With a huff the figure gathered up his relics and threw clothes at the still naked figure. "Come we're going home."

* * *

"Motou Yugi."

"Here!" The young boy age 18 called to the teacher at the front of the class. Ignoring the rest of roll call he pondered over his quite large dilemma. How was he, a magic inept teen suppose to free his yami a former pharaoh from the confines of a golden pyramid shaped puzzle. Maybe he should ask Ryou where his yami went and how he removed himself from the ring.

"Yug'!" A shake of his shoulder awakened the small teen from his thoughts.

"Yes Jounouchi-kun?" Yugi looked around the room to find his blond friend the only one there.

"It's lunch time! Let's go I'm starving!" Jerked out of his seat by the eager blond Yugi vowed he'd figure out a way to get his yami a body...another time.

"Jounouchi-kun, are you going to come over tonight?" The blond looked up from his lunch over to his younger friend and smiled.

"Sure will Yug' just I'm going to have to bring some people with me if that's alright. I sort of got a full house." Taking another bite he awaited his friends answer.

"Well the shops being renovated so I doubt we could get together then. I really wanted to hang out too." The upset face of the small teen was heart breaking.

"How about everyone comes to my place, it's been awhile since I've had company." Ryou, a diminutive teen asked his friends. Holding up his hand he gave a small smile. "It will be fun."

"Alright then everyone we'll go to Ryou's tonight." Otogi whopped and whispered to Honda something that sounded a lot like a promise of alcohol. With everyone agreeing, no one thought to ask who Jounouchi was bringing and the blond couldn't be happier. Surprises are always nice.

* * *

"Even though I did deserve it, I didn't think I'd bruise this much." The recently revived man now dressed in white and turquoise as his past life was accustomed too sighed rubbing his sore face. The other felt pity for the man, as it technically was his fault that his body was weak in the first place.

"Oh stop being a big baby and come here." The blond dragged his old mentor closer and set to healing the bruise on the man's face. "That will teach you now won't it. Stealing my soul I aught to do a lot more than give you a shiner." He murmured healing the pouting man, and then slapping him on the shoulder the blond decided to jog the others memory. "Besides! When you get used to it, you can heal for yourself. You creation priest you!"

"Yes Jounouchi." With a smile the two continued their path towards their destination.

"Ahem, Jounouchi I think we're being followed." In fact the blond had been well aware of the figure stalking them in the shadows.

"Oh I know." Jounouchi said with a laugh. "They really should realize that using the shadows to travel isn't their safest method, especially if they want to have a surprise att-ack!" Jumping out of the way of the as black ball of flames comes spiraling towards them, taken a small portion of the street light with it.

"Much like that one, Jounouchi?" The other man says his long white robe now regally floating behind him as the wind picks up.

"Quite like that. I would say we could take them, but I don't want to ruin the city just yet. So I say we run." On that note the two took off at top speeds towards a large white and brown house, ringing the doorbell, their breathing heavy as they watched the approaching ominous dark cloud.

"Opening the door Open the doorrrr" Jounouchi sang anxiously. "Open the Ra damned door!" He yelled banging on the door, as another much larger ball of black flames hurled its way towards them, much with the intent of their death and the destruction of the house behind them. As the door opened to display a wide eyed Bakura Ryou Jounouchi could feel the heat of the attack about to singe his clothes. He liked the jean jacket he was wearing too.

"Black hole shield!" An accented voice called as a man in full body armor appeared in front of the trio, effectively negating the attack. The fuss alerted everyone in the house to rush to the front door. The lot of people rushing to get a look at what was happening on the other side. At the sign of the group of people the dark cloud stopped advancing and wisped away into a dark hazy fog.

"Thanks for the save, Varon."

"Any day mate. It is my job." The brown haired knight turned to the crowd of people, and much copied Jounouchi's movements from the day before.

Bakura let out a howling laughing from inside his soul room. Even after the previous events it was always fun to watching his fellow priest, Akil get punched in the face. It seemed even after five thousand years it never got old.

"Questions; why was there a huge black ball of death trying to kill you? Why is Varon here and dressed like a gundam? And why the hell is Dartz alive?!"

'Not to mention unconscious.' Bakura laughed again.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that, now I'm gone to party my young life away and sell my soul to the devil known as Youth! Cheerio. 

Peace Buh byes and teddybears Arisa Akita huggles


	3. Dragons and Rats

**_Title: I just had to remember  
_****_Author: ArisaAkita previously hellseternalflame  
Rating: M mild gore, violence etc. etc..  
Pairings: (Main) Jou/Kai Ryou/Bakura Otogi/Honda  
Warnings: I'll just say everything, just to be safe. Some gore in this chapter  
_****_Summary: When the time comes everyone will remember their past lifes, why is it that Jounouchi always had these memories. Shounen-ai_****_  
Chapter: 3 of ?: Dragons and Rats_**

**Title page for chapter 2 is up, it's and older picture of Bakura I drew because I couldn't draw a flaming ball of death... **

**_Brought to you by Bunnies R Us, Get yours now, for the cheap price of two for one!_**

_"Questions; why was there a huge black ball of death trying to kill you? Why is Varon here and dressed like a gundam? And why the hell is Dartz alive?!" _

_'Not to mention unconscious.' Bakura laughed again.

* * *

_

"Urbi?" A blush accented her face though hidden by the mask she wore. Though she was anything but a princess, her mistress always made her feel like one.

"Yes mistress?" She bowed as was accustomed to her. Her lips neither curved up nor curled down remained neutral even as the woman in the throne began to pet her hair.

"How is our dear Akana?" She couldn't help the jealousy that filtered through her at that word. Why couldn't she be Akana, she had a perfectly good body, and she was willing to do anything for her mistress. Including being a vessel for the vengeful spirit; it could rip her apart but as long as it was for her mistress, she could bare the pain.

"She's fine, and safe she's heard not of the attack." Though try as hard as she might 'Urbi', couldn't keep her pleasured purr from escaping with her words.

"Excellent and I doubt she will. Ah, that reminds me, how has dear Shani been treating her?"

"As if she were her own child."

"Ah, yes excellent, I knew she would. It was tragic what happened to her." No one dared to mention other wise though it was common fact that the mistress herself had removed Shani's right to bare children. You didn't question the mistress; it wasn't spoken of, she was always right, or you were dead, though that was never talked about either. A swirl of a vortex alerted everyone of the incoming party of hunters, but no one dared remove their eyes from the woman on the throne.

"Great!" The woman stopped petting, clapping her hands together in excitement. With an eyebrow gesture she gave everyone silent permission to remove their eyes from her. The hall felt equally more relaxed, the topic of Akana was tense at best. "You're back!" Her tone was chipper as she addressed the darkened figures in the center of the room. "How did it go? Is the Dragon Master injured or better yet, as we can all agree hopefully dead?" She allowed the hall to laugh along with her before she silenced them with a single hand waiting for the hunters to reply.

"Mistress it seems that the Guardian of Light is alive." The voice was laced with static as it filtered through the mouth covering the figure wore.

"Damn that Dragon Master for bringing him back. He's like a rat, they just don't seem to die." With a sneer her face turned from a grimace into a small grin.

"Urbi?"

"Yes mistress?" Looking up from her position on the floor, the masked female questioned her mistress.

"How is it we get rid of rats?" Standing elegantly, a burgundy dress trailing behind her she walked over to the edge of the platform.

"I'm not sure mistress." 'Urbi' watched with glass like eyes as her mistress bent and clasped a squealing rat in between long groomed fingernails.

"We squish it of course." With a squeeze of her hand she crushed the rat, blood and innards dripping down her arm.

* * *

He was starting to get used to waking up with a new bruise every morning, and vaguely wondered why it was so easy to fall back into a pattern he barely remembered from a couple of centuries ago. Groggy he stood up just to be pushed back down by a pack of peas on his face. 

"Sorry it's all he had." Standing in front of him holding the frozen food to his face, was Yahya, or in this time Yugi.

"Thank you it's quite alright." Pushing the hand away softly his eyes focused around the room. Feeling slightly claustrophobic he shrunk at the five or so people around him.

"Where's Jounouchi?" He didn't expect himself to squeak but faced with the crowd in front of him he couldn't help it. He tried to kill half of them!

"He went home." His eyes shifted to the only female in the room.

"By himself!" He yelled shocking the people around him at not only his volume but that he cared.

"No, Varon went with him we're going to meet in the park later." Dartz sighed in relief he didn't think he had the will to get up to protect Jounouchi, not that he would've been any help without the awareness of his powers; but he would still damn well try.

"This one of those ancient Pharaoh saves the world thing isn't it?" Hondo, no Honda asked with a sigh, seems he was fed up with the world being in constant danger.

"No, it's more of an 'Ancient evil has come to the end the world, and the Pharaoh can't do shit about it by himself' things."

"No offense or anything but, why are you here? Does it have something to do with what's going on? And what's going on?" Re, or Ryou rather; he had to stop doing that. They're different people now; they had different names, different lives. Ryou -he corrected- asked being very polite as usual.

"I don't think I can answer your questions... They're not mine to answer; I don't quite understand the situation myself. Though I can at least tell you, what I know... I can tell you what you are. Or rather were."

* * *

What's this Conflict!?! Oh my I'm outdoing myself aren't I. Enjoy and Review please. 

By the way if anyone is wondering Urbi means princess so, yea it's not actually the name


	4. lack of explanations on the living dead

**_Title: I just had to remember  
_****_Author: ArisaAkita previously hellseternalflame  
Rating: M mild gore, violence etc. etc..  
Pairings: (Main) Jou/Kai Ryou/Bakura Otogi/Honda  
Warnings: I'll just say everything, just to be safe. Jounouchi torture; but what else is new.  
_****_Summary: When the time comes everyone will remember their past lifes, why is it that Jounouchi always had these memories. Shounen-ai_****_  
Chapter: 4 of ?: A lack of explanations on the living dead_**

**_Brought to you by Bunnies R Us, Get yours now, for the cheap price of two for one!_**

_"I don't think I can answer your questions... They're not mine to answer; I don't quite understand the situation myself. Though I can at least tell you, what I know... I can tell you what you are. Or rather were."

* * *

_

"So your saying, that Jounouchi, Honda, Yugi-kun, Ryou-kun and Malik were these...duel masters? And Kaiba, Bakura, Marik, Isis-san, you and I were priests on the council? AND Shadi and Varon are these guardian what-cha-ma-call-its?" The black haired ex-priest now known as Otogi asked scratching his head in confusion.

"That's correct." Dartz nodded as the large group walked towards the darkened park. Somehow he could feel the ritualistic energy seeping from the ground, still left from his own resurrection.

"What about me do I have a past life?" He barely hesitated to answer Anzu's question, though he hated lying but he felt it was needed in this circumstance.

"No."

"Oh, well that's not fair even Mai was a war general 5000 years ago." Anzu pouted, but her spirits lifted as she was hugged by Yugi and she resolved even if she wasn't there before she would help her friends now. Friendship is all she ever had.

* * *

"Technically it was both of your faults." A highly amused voice was heard as they approached the clearing. Four boys stood in the center two of them arguing and yelling. 

"You stay out of this." Two fingers pointed towards the white haired cackling thief. God did the thief absolutely love having his own body; it made it so much easier to find things to amuse himself with.

"You live you die get over it!" Jounouchi countered in the argument.

"Unless your Bakura, then you live you die, you come back to life, you die you're reincarnated, die yet again and then resurrected." The two boys looked over to an Egyptian blond with purple eyes; both of them laughed hard, their argument long forgotten through their struggles to regain breath. Dartz and the others approached them silently; something about their friends seemed different from every day.

"Well, everyone is here. We might as well start. Everyone take a seat and prepare to be amazed." Jounouchi was dressed as he usually was during these rituals in a dark hooded cape and bare feet; the bottoms of his jeans barely seen above his slightly tanned feet. He waved his hands majestically as if some show magician and everyone stood as if a bunny would appear from a hat. Jounouchi gave a startled jump as a figure appeared in front of him; he wasn't actually expecting it to work. "Shit Shadi, way to just redefine the meaning of popping in." Shaking his head lightly everyone's attention was shifted to the tunic clad Egyptian.

"Sorry, Dragon Master, I've come to give you the scales; I suppose you'll need them for what you're about to do." The voice as always was commanding, but barely even there. It was perplexed by many that chose to question it, but Jounouchi knew Shadi well enough to know not to ask questions. A small movement distracted Jounouchi as he grabbed the Sennen object.

"Yea, Yug'?" Jounouchi asked as the boy put his arm down.

"What are you doing Jounouchi, and what's going on? We want answers." Jounouchi smiled at the boy's puppy-eyed look and shrugged.

"What I'm about to do is going to be of a lot of interest to you pal, and that's all I'm going to say, you'll just have to watch. Oh and please be silent, Varon will translate for you. Well, come on Bakura I don't have all day." The white haired thief rolled his eyes and slide from his hiding place silently wondering why he was the first one reborn. Oh yea, his soul got removed from Ryou's body by a stupid ego tripping pharaoh. With another roll of his eyes he stood and helped in the preparation for the ritual.

"Watch closely Dartz, you're doing the next one." The man nodded silently he started to take mental notes on the preparation the two painstakingly set up. The two men entered the circle that was cast by Jounouchi; in the center they placed the sennen scales.

"And so it begins." Varon whispered to everyone. The two light haired males stood in the circle. As both started to hum soon followed by Jounouchi beginning to chant in Gaelic while Bakura spoke the Egyptian equivalent.

_Tha sinn annseo chum urram a chur air na diathan _

"We are here to honor the gods."

_Fosgailtear na geataichean _

"Let the gates be opened." Wind rushed around them whipping their hair as they witnessed the twisting of the space above the Sennen scales.

_Seo an fhear seo an uisge beatha seo _

"Behold this man, behold this water of life." Varon paused for a second, and thought to explain. "He means whiskey." A sort of snort came from his nose as they poured the substance in the wells of the scales. Lighting one end on fire.

_Gu robh beannachd nan diathan agus ar sinnsearan air an àite seo an Dion an rud seo teine coisrigte. Tapadh leibh. _

"May the gods and ancestors bless this place, this water, this man, and this scared fire. Thank you."

_Dìon nan diathan air _

"Protection of the gods upon this man." They watched as a figure stepped from the dark twisting space above the scales.

_Bitheadh e mar sin _

"So be it."

_Dùintear na geataichean _

"Let the gates be closed."

_Tha sinn annseo chum urram a chur air na diathan _

"We are here to honor the gods." Silence and a soft breeze surrounded the area; as no one seemed to want to break the calm everyone stayed quiet. Everyone sat still as the figured got dressed and Jounouchi opened the cast circle. Once outside of the invisible ritual space Jounouchi kissed both of his hands and offered his hands palm up to the space before he become undoubtedly unconscious.

* * *

Dun dun dun!!!!! Hope you enjoyed and all that jazz :P I didn't bother drawing the cover page for chapter 3 because if you go on google and type in 

Yuuko , you'll get the exact double of what the mistress looks like :).


	5. Dragons claims death to a man

**__**

**_Title: I just had to remember  
_****_Author: ArisaAkita previously hellseternalflame  
Rating: M mild gore, violence etc. etc..  
Pairings: (Main) Jou/Kai Ryou/Bakura Otogi/Honda  
Warnings: I'll just say everything, just to be safe. Jounouchi torture; but what else is new.  
_****_Summary: When the time comes everyone will remember their past lifes, why is it that Jounouchi always had these memories. Shounen-ai_****_  
Chapter: 5 of ?: Dragon claims; death to a man_**

**_Brought to you by Bunnies R Us, So good we're out of stock! _**

__

Once outside of the invisible ritual space Jounouchi kissed both of his hands and offered them palm up to the space before he become undoubtedly unconscious.

* * *

"Jounouchi-kun!" Worried yells were called out as his group of friends surrounded the unconscious body.

"What happened to him?" The worried voice of Yugi Motou asked his hands and eyes checking for any sign of injury on his blond friend. Quickly finding nothing wrong save his seemingly sleeping state.

"He's unconscious..." Dartz replied, somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered how many more lies he'd have to tell. "It's his second resurrection in 48 hours, he's just exhausted." Though silently he himself wondered what happened to his blond apprentice. Jounouchi could easily do 5 resurrections in an hour and still be in tip top shape.

"Ahhh it's good to be back. In the flesh." A thick voice spoke, the words seeming to drip off his tongue like cooled honey. The smirk the newly reborn blond wore would scare grown men into shitting their pants. Slipping on the clothes Jounouchi left for him the Egyptian strolled over to the group.

"Why are you back, you bastard?" Honda Hiroto, probably the only person that still held the useless grudge from battle city snarled.

"Honda, don't be like that. You're sounding like the beasts you tame." Marik's smirk dropped into a pout, which if possible was scarier than his smirk. "I'm back because Jounouchi was nice enough to get me my own body." At these words Yugi's eyes shot up; Jounouchi, his best friend could get Yami a body, an actual body. Smiling to himself, he helped the others prop up Jounouchi.

"I'll take the young Dragon master back to his house." Shadi's voice held the same tone as always, though one couldn't quite be sure what that was.

"That would be best, I'll follow behind shortly. I believe there is a certain high-strong pharaoh that needs to be talked to." Dartz laughed while the dark skinned guardian merely smirked in a way one might call amusement. With a nod Shadi touched the unconscious blond before the two blinked into the shadows.

"We should all go home, it's late and as much as this whole thing is throwing you all for a loop, you should all go to sleep..." Varon spoke, everyone quickly turning their attention to the brunette. Confused and extremely wary the teens agreed a few yawning.

"You guys can all stay at my house tonight; I think it would be better if we were safe." The young albino offered before he stood. Begrudgingly everyone started to filter out of the park, the last being Yugi who had some questions he had to ask.

"Yes Yugi?"

"Can you really get Yami a body?"

"Well you're going to have to talk to Jounouchi about that, the ritual he is using isn't completely Egyptian and I personally only vaguely remember the rituals of my people." Dartz answered truthfully watching the hope dim from the youth's eyes. "Don't worry, Jounouchi has to bring Atemu back, or you are all doomed to not have memories; unless you feel like dying like I did." With a small smile Dartz ruffled the boys hair much like he had done to Yahya in Egypt.

"Oh..." Was all Yugi said before a giant smile light up on his face. "Well, that means we have to help Jounouchi-kun recover quickly!" Dartz just shook his head and silently followed the boy out of the park.

**It was a warm day in the depths of the shadow realm. Now when I say depths I mean depths, after the shadows lied and the creepy crawlies lived where the monsters reigned. The kingdom. In a hidden cave high in the clouds a silent roar was let out, as a majestic beast cried out as her tail whipped around frantically puffs of smoke from her nose escaped rapidly, in succession to her moving chest. Wishing if even for a second that her partner was here she cried out her voice echoing past the depths of the shadow realm into the land of the living. Wet tears dripped from her ruby eyes, tears big enough to fill a bucket. The pain increased as she felt the creature move inside of her. If she spoke words out loud she would be cursing every male on earth; dragon or not. Alas she could not so she settled for her blood thirsty roars; oh her mate was so dead when he got back.**

"WHAT!" A frantic blond shot up from his lying position ignoring the throbbing in his head. He could hear the distance cries, the roars; it was time. And Ra help him get through his next journey; but there was no way he was missing this.

* * *

It's been awhile ne? School just went over my head in the last month. With student council, ISU, writer's craft. There was just no will to write. But fear not! only 2 and a half months left. Then I'm done!! :D


	6. barely legal

**__****_

* * *

_**

Title: I just had to remember

**_Author: ArisaAkita previously hellseternalflame  
Rating: M mild gore, violence etc. etc..  
Pairings: (Main) Jou/Kai Ryou/Bakura Otogi/Honda  
Warnings: I'll just say everything, just to be safe. Jounouchi torture; but what else is new.  
_****_Summary: When the time comes everyone will remember their past lifes, why is it that Jounouchi always had these memories. Shounen-ai_****_  
Chapter: 6 of ?: Barely Legal_**

Brought to you by Bunnies R Us, So good we're out of stock!

* * *

_He could hear the distance cries, the roars; it was time. And god help him get through his next journey; but there was no way he was missing this._

* * *

"May I take your order please?" A nasally voice echoed from the speakers

"Five orders of Bacon and pancakes."

"Five orders of Sausage and hash browns."

"And 10 cups of coffee."

"Make it decafe!" Tea nearly screamed, she wasn't trying to deal with a bunch of caffeinated males, in one minivan. It was a mystery as to how the group of ten fit into Ryou's caravan but they all made due with the arrangements.

Ryou's face was pushed into the steering wheel as his yami; of whom he hasn't seen in nearly three months shoved through the driver's window.

"And six rare-as-legal burgers hold the condiments, the lettuce, the tomato, the onion and the bun!" The white haired yami grinned satisfied, his sharp canines gleaming as the shaky voice replied.

"Uh, would you like fries with that?" All that could be heard was the cackling of the rare meat loving lunatic.

* * *

"Where's Jounouchi?" Dartz asked as the group of ten piled into the small apartment. It only took the group about two minutes to search the whole apartment before they all looked to the calm thief sitting on the floor watching T.V. All too familiar cackle reigning over the silence.

"Yes?" A fine white eyebrow rose.

"How can you be so calm?" Ryou nearly yelled. "Jounouchi was unconscious last night, he almost died! Now he's missing, and you're sitting here watching when animal's fucking attack." All the pent up worry and rage Ryou had felt over the last months, came out in angry tears as he yelled. He couldn't believe that his yami had been alive, and hadn't even come to see him. Ryou had nearly gone insane with grief. "And now all you can say is yes?" The yami sat silently ignoring the underlying meaning, when his hikari got his memories back Bakura was quite sure Ryou wouldn't want him around. And as much as he liked torture just as much as the next vindictive soul he wasn't quite fond of self-torture.

"He's in the shadow realm." Not waiting for the outbursts that were sure to follow the yami quickly explained. "Not that shadow realm, the other one. I'll take exactly three of you. The rest of you stay here, we're going to a pretty safe place; but it's too easy for you all to get lost. So who's coming with." He flippantly waved a hand waiting for their decision to be made. According to his and Jounouchi's discussion last week, the chick wasn't due for at least another five days. That's if his calculations were right however. That thought filtering through his head, he realized maybe there wasn't five days. Red eyes chicks were not the most patient.

Taking after the dragon babies Bakura didn't hold his patience if they were going to take so long, he'd pick himself.

"Alright, Dice freak, fin head lets go." Using nicknames the two recently acquired in this life Bakura stood to his full height. "Let's go." Pulling Ryou to his side against the younger mans will he grabbed the other two by their collars. In a blink of an eye the group of four was gone from the apartment.

"Well, Jou has monopoly." Malik asked casually, his nervous laughter hopefully overlooked.

* * *

"So we need to find a way up there?" Long black haired glimmered in the soft glow of the shadow realm sun. A long finger pointed to the floating system of caves just above the city they were in. A grunt and a nod from the white haired yami confirmed Otogi's question. Sighing Otogi turned to Honda, the brunet thoroughly enjoying the view of the lush monster domain they were currently in.

Bakura internally growled, they'd only been in the monster domain for about twelve minutes, and he couldn't help but shiver at the intense glare glued on his back. Utterly frustrated he made up his mind. Picking up his hikari who yelled in protest he walked away from the duo.

"Don't move one inch." He growled before disappearing back to the forest they had just left.

"Put me DOWN." The usually diminutive boy struggled against Bakura's hold. Sighing the yami put down Ryou and pinned him to a tree.

"Listen to me."

"LET GO!" The struggles only continued to get worse.

"Just listen!" He yelled unwillingly scaring the wits out of the younger boy. "Look, you can piss around about being upset at me for not contacting you. I don't blame you; I knew you were safe you thought I was dead. I'd go insane if the positions were reversed. But listen to me, things are going to happen really fast now a days and when you get your memory back you can hate me all you want. Because you will have a reason just; don't hate me now. I can't deal with breaking you in two life times. So just please I'm begging you forgive me this once." Tears Bakura had no intention of shedding cornered in his eyes and he leaned his head against Ryou's shoulder both of his hands dropping from pinning the boy mid-rant.

"Bakura." A soft hand forced Bakura to look up the hikari. "I forgive you, I was just worried sick. I thought you died, to have you back. I just- it was too much; I'm not mad at you, and I won't be no matter what. I promise." Taking a step back away from the boy who had just made him a promise he looked towards the town.

"I won't hold it against you when you break that promise." The words were silent as the younger boy led the two out of the forest. Making their way back to where the left the brunet and ebony haired youths; Bakura seethed.

"I told them to stay put. Damn it!" thoroughly

* * *

I'm such a bad person just leaving you guys WAITING AND WAITING FOR EVER! T.T sorry... maple story is evil and takes up all my time. Along with my upcoming dance show


	7. Remember Me!

**__****_

* * *

_**

Title: I just had to remember

**_Author: ArisaAkita previously hellseternalflame  
Rating: M mild gore, violence etc. etc..  
Pairings: (Main) Jou/Kai Ryou/Bakura Otogi/Honda  
Warnings: I'll just say everything, just to be safe. Jounouchi torture; but what else is new.  
_****_Summary: When the time comes everyone will remember their past lifes, why is it that Jounouchi always had these memories. Shounen-ai_****_  
Chapter: 7 of ?: Remember me!_**

Brought to you by Bunnies R Us, we are back in buisness! Come now for your free spell checker!

* * *

_Making their way back to where they left the brunet and ebony haired youths Bakura was pissed._

_"I told them to stay put. Damn it!" thoroughly._

* * *

"What was that about?" Otogi asked staring after the duo that had entered the forest. A shrug was the only answer he received as the brunet before him slunk to the ground.

"I don't care, as long as I get to rest. We've been walking for ever!" Honda hyperbolized; grunting as he crossed his legs. Otogi shrugged taking a seat along side the man. Silence over took them for about five seconds it wasn't complete silence as they could hear quite a ruckus from a small building to their right.

"What's this eh?" Looking around they saw no feet belonging to the voice. "Up here budday." Both heads whipped up risking the whiplash they both received. Above them, seemingly floating in mid air was a boy around 16; two large red wings on his back. "Ah! Master. Snaps! We've got to tell ev'ryone let's goooo!" Honda and Otogi briefly bristled in anger; they were tired of being dragged about. They also wondered who they were being dragged off by. Struggling and succeeding the two got free from the man's grasps.

"Who are you?" Honda pointed a shaking (in anger) finger at the flying boy. Even though he asked his brain made the connection before the boy could have an answer.

"I'm Quin, Harpie's brother. Now let's go!" The impatient winged beast flew off leaving the two boys with no choice but to follow bewildered.

"Quin, where have you been you're late for lunch." A voice scolded reminding the two boys of a certain female blond duelist they knew. They watched silently as the two winged-beasts arguing with each other.

"Listen Loriel, I went out but I found some really interesting people." Quin was on the offense.

"I don't care what rift-raft you brought home this time."

"Hey we resent that!" Honda and Otogi called stepping between the two bird like creatures. All sets of eyes around the bar like atmosphere shifted rather quickly to the two humans. "Uh heh." Honda rubbed the back of his head nervously as Otogi raised an eyebrow.

"Oh my god, Master! Do you remember me?"

"Or me?"

"Or me?"

Suddenly Honda found himself surrounded by 3 woman all with skin as blue as the sky. The one Honda knew as Loriel had long red hair the straight strands falling past her knees, while the other two had blue and orange hair respectively.

"Uh, no. Sorry." To say Honda was confused would be an understatement he was fucking confused.

"It's me, Loriel, and Aello and Celesta. The harpy sisters." With a slight nod Honda looked around as the three before him and all the monsters around bowed. "Welcome back Beast Tamer."

"What part of stay still don't these dumb shits understand?" Bakura seethed as he roughed his way around the city. A little blond girl with wings scurried into an alleyway as the thief continued his rampage.

"Maybe they went to get something to eat?" Ryou rationalized hopelessly; he agreed that them leaving was a stupid thing to do.

"Even still, stay still, is an easy enough instruction. Food isn't that important." Roughly rubbing his head Bakura led Ryou around in search of the two boys. A dark shadow cast over them and there was only a split second for Bakura to register the question mark on the black hat that surrounded them.

"Ouch." Ryou rubbed his knee were he fell, looking around he say himself in the middle of the forest they just came out of. Though he couldn't tell exactly where in the forest.

"Damn those stupid magical hats." Bakura cursed, now how were they suppose to get out. He was completely at a loss as to where they were.

Meanwhile-

"Now I'm a step closer to taking over the world!" Marik laughed much like the cat that ate the canary as he bought another set of hotels for his growing property.

"Damn it! I'm in jail again!"

"Servers your right pharaoh." Marik laughed again, "All you have to do is pay 50 dollars and you get out."

"Screw this game! It's 12 am we've played for 10 hours, TEN HOURS! I quit." Dartz yelled in frustration as he once again landed on St James Place which was owned by Marik with two hotels. Costing him 2 grand.

"Woooo hooo! Not until after you pay up." Grabbing the cards from the turquoise haired man. The blond yami proceeded to throw all of his money on the floor and roll in it. After thoroughly satisfied he turned his attention to the previous Pharoah.

"So Atem, ready to give me reading railroad?" Marik pointed to the one piece of property left that he didn't own. In his gloating he didn't even care when the Pharaoh threw his money and his own property at the blond. "Finally! The world is mine!" At his insane smile no one seemed to want to mention that it was only a game. "MINE!!"

"Bakura?"

"Yes." As pissed as he was he had enough control not to snap at his light.

"Where are we?"

"I- I don't know. Though I'm following the moss on the trees, that should lead us to town." Hopefully. Sighing the two continued onward. "You know who's fault this is Ryou?"

"Otogi and Honda-kun's?" The boy answered keeping his blush in check as his knuckles skimmed across Bakura's.

"No, the pharoah's." Bakura always seemed to find away to blame the star headed king. Not bothering to elaborate as it was a long story he didn't even want to get in to; the two continued.

"Ahh!" Ryou was knocked over by the sudden gush of wind that surrounded them. Thankfully he was caught by Bakura before he could hit the ground.

"Hey you two, need a lift?" There on top of the large red dragon that caused the wind sat Otogi and Honda. Bakura briefly wondered why they were in possession of the Harpie's pet but brushed it off, he really couldn't care he just wanted out of the Ra forsaken forest.

"Everyone off." The group of four slide from the large dragon once they reached the cave. "Stay here Hakaru; we'll be back." The red dragon let out a soft rumble of a noise and curled in on itself presumably to sleep. Walking inside the cave, Bakura led them all to the place he had only been once before.

"Jounouchi!" There in the back of the cave shrouded by darkness, was a large white dragon it's scales bruised and some littering the ground, its claws bloody and probably sore. Wrapped in it's tail a sleeping and injured blond along with a small dragon chick. The mother no where to be found.

* * *

Guess what? School is almost over! I'm freaking stoked like it's pure excellence. So now I'll like write more and stuff and yayyay!


	8. Kill him

**__****_

* * *

_**

Title: I just had to remember

**_Author: ArisaAkita  
Rating: M mild gore, violence etc. etc..  
Pairings: (Main) Jou/Kai Ryou/Bakura Otogi/Honda  
Warnings: I'll just say everything, just to be safe. Jounouchi torture; but what else is new.  
_****_Summary: When the time comes everyone will remember their past lifes, why is it that Jounouchi always had these memories. Shounen-ai_****_  
Chapter 8 of ?: Remember me!_**

Brought to you by Bunnies R Us, we are back in buisness! Come now for your free spell checker!

* * *

__

"Jounouchi!" There in the back of the cave shrouded by darkness, was the usually magnificent and proud large white dragon it's scales bruised and some littering the ground, it's claws bloody and probably sore. Wrapped in its tail a sleeping and injured blond, along with a small dragon chick. The mother; no where to be found.

* * *

"Bakura is he all right?" though the four boys were in the cave they didn't dare go further in, an injured dragon is a dangerous dragon.

"Well, they're all alive." Bakura approached, like a whisper, his feet making no sound as only a master thief could. "Alright on the other hand...Woah!" He trailed off as a previously idle tail took a swipe at him.

"Looks like he's awake." Otogi whispered approaching the beast. "Eh, Jounouchi are you alright?" He noticed the opened eyes of his friend.

"Alright, what a word. No I'm not alright; I'll live though." Bakura took a laugh to the response, knowing the two of them had spent too much time together over their life times. Jounouchi coughed loudly, pain shooting through his entire body. "But, Bakura. They took her. They took Ro."

* * *

"Right foot blue."

"Marik get your ass out of my face!" Anzu yelled, her voice followed by a loud smack.

"I never knew you liked it rough too Anzu." Marik said after he fell, therefore causing Anzu to stumble from her spot behind him. Which in turn knocked over Atem, followed by Dartz leaving Malik to laugh loudly as he watched from the couch.

"Sorry didn't mean to crash your party." Blinking into the living room was the form of five boys; four of them in tip top shape while the other.

"Eh, you look like complete shit. Jounouchi."

"Thanks Marik see if I ever revive your ungrateful ass again." The look of the bloody blond was all it took for everyone to go in high alert. Jounouchi slammed his eyes shut blocking out all the sounds around him. Or at least trying to.

"Shut it!" Ryou yelled though his voice soft as usually. "Let him rest, there's, there's a problem. And we need to fix it now; the sooner he rests the sooner, the pharaoh can be revived and the sooner we can go back to Bret and Gael, they won't last long... Even with Cole, there." As Bakura lifted Jounouchi's limp form to the bedroom Ryou sat and started explaining.

"Bret? Gael, Cole? Who are they? Where'd did you go?" Anzu asked with relish, her eagerness shown through her rushed questioning.

"Bret, is one Kaiba's blue eyes white dragon, we went to the monster domain. Cole is the Change of Heart and Gael; he's the newest dragon chick in the shadow realm. He's so cute!" Otogi answered, nearly squealing when talking about the small dragon. Nearly, because rugged CEOs like him don't squeal.

"You guys went to the shadow realm? And to this monster domain, met and I assumed talked to these monsters?" Anzu questioned, receiving nods she sighed taking a seat. "Why am I not surprised. So why is Jounouchi all beat up like that? What happened?"

"We're not to sure, actually." Honda started humming as he thought about it.

"He was probably fighting against whatever kidnapped Rowena, or Ro as she likes to be called." At the questioning glances he received he sighed. He didn't know how Jounouchi's will was that strong if Cole was ever captured he knew Ryou would be devastated and he, well hell not know the wrath of a Bakura scorn. "Ro, she's Jounouchi's red eyes." In the inaudible gasp that filtered the room; Bakura figured he should warn everyone about what they were about to face. "Most of you will get your memories back. That will all happen eventually first, we should wait until Jounouchi is feeling better, which knowing his stubborn ass will probably be sometime in this week. Someone is tempting the Dragon master in the worst way. Hell is about to be raised...Again."

"Jounouchi-kun, are you sure you can do this? Don't you think you should rest a bit?" As much as Yugi wanted his Yami to have a physical body, he would not have his best friend die for it. It had only been two days since Jounouchi's return from the shadow realm. In which he had slept the majority of the time. Upon waken his first order of business was to get a body for the pharaoh, for some reason not that Yugi was arguing; the sooner the better.

Yugi wasn't that selfish; only selfish enough he admitted to himself that even though the blond looked horrible if Jounouchi said he could do it then it should be done. Yugi jumped at the chance. Nodding, he spoke up. "Where should I stand?"

"Well, tell Yami to get his astral projecting ass out here for starters." The spirit did just that and Jounouchi gave him a brief nod, then started drawing symbols into Ryou's Backyard. Jounouchi finished, and walked over to the pharaoh with a dull look he moved away. There were things the Pharaoh did that no one was happy about. Including the normally happy go lucky blonde. "Now, Bakura." Motioning at Bakura with an open palm he nodded his head too the spirit Pharaoh. "Kill him."

* * *

  
LOL at Yami!

Sooooooooooo, comment. The main reason I don't update is because there's sooo little feed back.


	9. Rebirth

Title: I just had to remember

**_Author: ArisaAkita  
Rating: M mild gore, violence etc. etc..  
Pairings: (Main) Jou/Kai Ryou/Bakura Otogi/Honda  
Warnings: I'll just say everything, just to be safe. Jounouchi torture; but what else is new.  
_****_Summary: When the time comes everyone will remember their past lifes, why is it that Jounouchi always had these memories. Shounen-ai_****_  
Chapter 9 of ?: Rebirth _**

Let us remember I don't own anything. Great

* * *

"Now, Bakura." Motioning at Bakura with an open palm he nodded his head too the spirit Pharaoh. "Kill him."

* * *

"NO!" Before Yugi could protest the spirit everyone knew as the former Pharaoh ceased to exist. The glowing ebbed from Bakura's ring and the man smirked in delight. Payback's a bitch.

Jounouchi ignored his crying friend, though inside he wanted nothing more than to comfort him. He nodded at the white haired thief and Bakura nodded back. Picking up the sobbing mess of a boy Bakura entered back into the house. Leaving only Jounouchi and Dartz outside, the circle the blond had previously cast laid on the grass. In the center the Sennen Puzzle.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, let's do this quickly, the sooner the better." Jounouchi silently agreed and the two got to work on resurrecting Atemu former Pharaoh of Egypt. Without further ado the two started chanting, the words being slightly altered due to the status of the man they were resurrecting.

Jounouchi collapsed on to the cool grass with a large sigh. His body hurt but now at least he knew that in a few weeks, there wouldn't be any questions everyone would be well informed and up to date on the war at hand. Silently before he passed out he cursed Atem for not killing the beast in the first place; especially after letting Anhur do what he did to duel masters.

* * *

Kaiba Seto was pissed? Well any person in his presences to think that would have been instantly fired, due to utter incompetence. Kaiba Seto wasn't pissed, he was completely livid. Not only was his brother now undoubtedly unconscious, due to regaining his memory at some alarming rate; but he himself was not there to witness the pharaoh's death. What a way to ruin his day.

Sighing, the former high priest planned a faux business trip lasting until the end of September. By that time one of two things would have happened, everything would be completely the same, or the world would end.

"Fujiwari-san?"

"Yes sir?"

"Cancel all my meetings for the next couple of months, an important matter has come up abroad I'll be in disposed of until further notice. Thank you."

'Now,' he thought as he stood up. "All I have to deal with is a stupid dog."

* * *

Somewhere, very god like by name, function and inhabitants. A tall green skinned man ran through the corridors of an empty hallway. With a powerful thrust the man pushed through the door he was searching for and running jumped on to the occupants.

"Save me!" Set who had been peacefully watching the chaos that usually surrounded him caught the flying man with ease.

He and his younger 'brother' Osiris -after they died- had long come past their futile fights and rivalry. Set's face turned grim there was only one person that could scare the other god so thoroughly. And that was Anubis, and his scary pet Ammut.

"What did you do, to get Anubis so mad?" The green skinned man was shaking, his long black hair matted to his bare back.

"Well I kind of helped Ptah with the rebirth of one of their souls." After regaining his breath the God loosened his grip but didn't let go.

"You what?! They'll kill you for that." Looking down Set's cropped dusty blond hair falling over his eyes; the mask he usually wore when doing god like business gone.

"I know, I know but I couldn't let him die. It's Atemu the son of Ra, I'd rather face that psycho then deal with the big guy himself. A loud crumble of rocks tore through the building causing Osiris the god of the dead to shiver in fright. Something could have been said about the feared god's obvious terrified nature; but Set liked being a god, and didn't plan on having his lover kill him anytime soon so he kept quiet.

"Now let's hide you." With a simple tug on Osiris's arm the black haired god was over Set's Shoulder. "Don't worry love, if that big old doggy comes after you. I'll hit him with some lightning. I am the god of storms after all." He couldn't help but sooth his words by kissing the pout off the other man, before he dashed off in the opposite direction of Anubis' wraith.

Seto Kaiba was not a patient man, nor was he one to rush right in to things. That could not be said about his counterpart. Who, as Kaiba had easily managed to figure out, decided to take matters into their own hands. A little too quickly for the high priest tastes.

At that very minute Kaiba had laid his brother into his large bed and ordered guards to watch the unconscious boy. Going to retrieve his Sennen Rod he glared at nothing. Looks like there was a mess that needed to be cleaned. A familiar presence and the mix of shadow powers alerted Kaiba of the other's arrival. That however didn't stop the blond from announcing himself.

"Honey; I'm home!"

* * *

*whistles innocently* I didn't forget about this story. It forgot about me! I swear, _


	10. Jou 2, Kaiba 0

__

Title: I just had to remember

**_Author: ArisaAkita  
Rating: M mild gore, violence etc. etc..  
Pairings: (Main) Jou/Kai Ryou/Bakura Otogi/Honda  
Warnings: I'll just say everything, just to be safe. Jounouchi torture; but what else is new.  
_****_Summary: When the time comes everyone will remember their past lifes, why is it that Jounouchi always had these memories. Shounen-ai_****_  
Chapter 10 of ?: Jou 2, Kaiba 0 _**

I own nothing. Not even my soul......I sold it for some limited edition pocky...

... It was worth it.

* * *

A familiar presence and the mix of shadow powers alerted Kaiba of the other's arrival. That however didn't stop the blond from announcing himself.

_"Honey; I'm home!" _

Honda cringed watching.

_He stood over them; his hair was long black and looked wet to the touch. Hondo shivered, Yahya cried, Re was still unconscious, Jono glared, and Mkhai did absolutely nothing. _

_"Not afraid little ones?" His voice physically hurt, pierced each duel master like a thousand knives. Jono was tempted to spit at the man, but his throat was too parched to do more than growl. "Well you two blonds here can sit and watch while I destroy your friends in every aspect of the word." _

Honda awoke startled his face drenched in cold sweat, his body perfectly fine, though he knew he should be in pain. He was just raped, and had felt every one of his limbs get pulled slowly, painfully. Sighing he tried to move but couldn't his body was under another; the other feeling comfortable against his skin. His eyes slowly closed, and he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

"So how should we torture him?" A slightly maniacal voice asked.

"I don't think we should." The other replied slowly, thoughtfully.

"Going soft on me Bakura?" The one in questioned shrugged and replied softly.

"Think about Malik hating your existence." Bakura said, he himself was fearing the exact same thing.

"It's kind of like kicking a dead dog." Marik sighed.

"Exactly; the Pharaoh built his own punishment." 'and I built mine'

* * *

Maybe; if I killed him when I had the chance. If he was in the shadow realm, they'd be safe. Yayha would be in my arms.

Yami watched himself, or rather his past self drown in self pity. Yami also watched himself watch in his own self loathing. And cried. He was still crying when he awoke. Cold, sweating and naked. In Ryou's backyard. The cold night air around him; causing him complete discomfort. He cried, even as his salty tears dripped past his lips he was still. What a fool.

* * *

"Do you realize the danger you have put all of us in? By resurrecting that son of a bitch Pharaoh?"

"Sorry to break it too you babe, but we were up shit creek a long time ago." Jounouchi sat cross legged on the counter, a half eaten apple in his hand. Taking a bite out of the fruit he turned his attention to his counter part.

"You maybe, but at least Mokuba was safe."

"The hell he was safe, and what you don't give a rat's ass about me anymore? Well tell that to your fucking blue eyes that's going fucking insane in the shadow realm at the moment because his mate was stolen. I guess you don't care about **your **dragon, but I sure the hell care about all the dragons, and when someone messes with my fucking charges someone is paying a huge price." The blond tossed his apple into the trash bin and stomped out of the kitchen. The brunet left behind blinking; he had no words to retaliate.

Jounouchi – 1  
Kaiba – 0

"Where do you think you're going?" The blond looked up from tying his shoe, one eye brow raised.

"Leaving, I'm going to check up on my friends, and then I'm going to fix the mess you got us in, while you sit here and twiddle your thumbs." Standing he brushed off his pants before he blinked out of sight.

"...Katsuya 2, and me nothing." With a roll of a blue eyes, Seto Kaiba trudged to get his coat. Time to put the rod to good use, first thing's first. Time to talk with the pharaoh.


	11. dreaming of dragons

Title: I just had to remember

_Author: ArisaAkita  
Rating: M mild gore, violence etc. etc..  
Pairings: (Main) Jou/Kai Ryou/Bakura Otogi/Honda  
Warnings: I'll just say everything, just to be safe. Jounouchi torture; but what else is new.  
Summary: When the time comes everyone will remember their past lifes, why is it that Jounouchi always had these memories. Shounen-ai  
Chapter 11 of ?: Dreams of Dragons_

I own nothing. Not even my soul......I sold it for some limited edition pocky...

... It was worth it.

**

* * *

**

**"Leaving, I'm going to check up on my friends, and then I'm going to fix the mess you got us in." Standing he brushed off his pants before he blinked out of sight.**

_**"...Katsuya 2, and me nothing." With a roll of blue eyes, Seto Kaiba trudged to get his coat. Time to put the rod to good use, first thing's first. Time to talk with the pharaoh.**_

* * *

There was something completely soothing about sitting in complete silence; watching people sleep. There was also something extremely creepy about it. It allowed your mind to wander to places one never really wants their mind to drift. The past. Regrets, Guilt. Emotions so long forgotten to remember them put deep pressure on his very soul.

Kaiba frowned, and rolled his eyes. He was cloaked in shadows, well as much as one can be when the whole populace of the room he was in could sense the use of those powers. Using his rod, he reached out mentally to Atemu former pharaoh of Egypt. When he felt a wave of self pity he nearly threw up. With a sigh he collected all of the former priests from inside the room including Atemu and shadow traveled back to the mansion. Now, to slap some sense into these idiots.

Jounouchi smirked to himself as he walked into the living room, well aware of that the priests had just left. Now left with the rest of his fellow duel masters Jounouchi took a seat. For all his life times and all the knowledge he had gained he was still horribly impatient. Waiting, waiting and more waiting. After a couple thousand years you tend to get bored of that.

* * *

_Life was peaceful, many complained about the king's rule but they knew the man's time was ending. Soon a new king would take his place Atemu, the ruby eyed prince of Egypt would soon rule. Along with his court of priests and mages. The people knew even Atemu's own father feared the powerfully allied prince, but Atemu had no will to rule before his time. He had a wonderful lover and a peaceful life. Or so he should have._

_"What's wrong my prince?" The ruby eyed prince, just passed his eighteenth moon looked down at his courtesan and favourite mage. _

_"Nothing, my lovely, nothing." If anyone had qualms about the similarities between the two no one spoke of them. Royalty marrying within their own line was practiced well across Egypt. Even if there was blood between the two no one could argue their relationship. No children would come from the pair, both being male. _

_"Then shall we meet with the others? It has been quite a while since we've seen them." _

_"I don't see why not, my mage's and their lovers should greet ra once and a while don't you think."_

_"As should we my prince." Yahya replied, smiling cutely reminding the prince of their time in their chambers. _

_"That we should love, that we should." _

* * *

Jounouchi watched as a small smile filtered on his little friends face as the teen turned over. He gave a solemn smile.

"Enjoy the dreams before the nightmares roll in."

"Nightmares indeed, Dragon master."

"Varon, I'm Jounouchi here. Dragon master is too formal now. Anyways sit, we have a while for them to awake."

"This is quite a mess isn't it? Remember when life was simpler?" The brunet near protector sat down beside his blond charge.

"I never knew you knew a time of peace. Life got quite complicated when you and Shadi showed up. I have to admit."

"It's not MY fault, I was born a noble and Shadi was a southern tribe's shaman. Life is as life is."

"Not what I meant. The day you showed up is the same day I met Ro...And every other large lizard in the shadow realm."

* * *

_"It's far too hot, do you not agree sir?" Dressed in a tunic the colour of sand the blond youth stared up squinting against the bright sun. Bright Ra was blocked by a brown haired and beardless fellow with eyes the colour of murky water. _

_"No sir for me, I'm juss as common as any of d servants in the lower kingdom, even more I dare say it." A look at the man's clothes classified him as a man of some type of standing. He wore parts of his wealth hanging from his ears and wrists as shimmering dangles of gold._

_"Young master I believe you are quite mistaken." The young blond, Jono, looked at the strange man bewildered. He talked far better than any one Jono knew. "It is within my knowledge that you will accomplish great things, and dine among kings." Jono laughed at the clearly cracked noble. _

_"You friend, are a riot. Need a place to stay? Surely you're not be from these parts." Jono himself was light for Egypt, but this knowledgeable man was lighter than anyone he had seen, besides his childhood friend Re, but Re had the demons about him as a child scared the colour right from his body. _

_"It would be an honor, young master. I am Photios. You can call just call me Tios, if it suits you." Jono shrugged standing up._

_"Come then, we must earn our keep. Tonight supper is our duty. I'm Jono by the way."_

_"Oh I know." The foreigner said though Jono never heard as he was already steps ahead. _

_It was that same night that it came to Jono, the thing in the shadow, the size and mannerisms of an upper river croc, small but dripping prowess. Darker than a moonless sky, with eyes the colour of the purest rubies, Jono stared. Dreams never frequented Jono, so he knew he was not dreaming. The thing moved swiftly and Jono stuck to his mat unwilling to move. Scared or not he knew somewhere this was going to happen whether it was tonight or not._

_"Hello." He heard himself say. In reply he got a grumble and the feel of warm scales on his arm. He listened closer and the rumbles sounded more like speech to him._

_"I've found you master." The creature smelt of roasting cinnamon and felt just as warm. The creature curled into Jounouchi's side. It's stocky limbs short, and claws careful with it's chosen master. The pair fell asleep peacefully._

_The same night, more came. The others that came were different in each respect. In the morning only two stayed the black one and one just like it. Only this creature was bigger, and more pale than ivory with eyes more blue then ocean. Jounouchi didn't say anything this night instead he just pulled back his coverings and allowed the two to nestle while he got up for the day. The large one wrapped protectively around the other. One night if they came again, when he wasn't shy nor as tired as tonight he would ask their names._

_"Master, Rowena, Ro if you please."_

_"And I Bret." Jono, couldn't exactly say he was surprised instead he nodded to them each and left his room. Weirder things have happened._

_

* * *

_

**Woo another chapter. I'm quite proud of this story. And I know there is still alot left of it yet. The first flashback you saw in this chapter doesn't come for a very long time. The other flashbacks you will see for about three chapters or so are all before the one with Yahya and Atemu. I hope that's not that confusing. Anyways the next two chapters are mostly flashbacks but by 14 the actual time line becomes more stable. Thanks to those who reviewed and added to their alerts/favs it means alot**_. _


	12. Awakening

Title: I just had to remember

_Author: ArisaAkita  
Rating: M mild gore, violence etc. etc..  
Pairings: (Main) Jou/Kai Ryou/Bakura Otogi/Honda  
Warnings: I'll just say everything, just to be safe. Jounouchi torture; but what else is new.  
Summary: When the time comes everyone will remember their past lifes, why is it that Jounouchi always had these memories. Shounen-ai  
Chapter 12 of ?: Awakening_

I own nothing. Not even my soul......I sold it for some limited edition pocky...

... It was worth it.

**

* * *

**

**The same night, more came. The others that came were different in each respect. In the morning only two stayed the black one and one just like it. Only this creature was bigger, and more pale than ivory with eyes more blue then ocean. Jounouchi didn't say anything this night instead he just pulled back his coverings and allowed the two to nestle while he got up for the day. The large one wrapped protectively around the other. One night if they came again, when he wasn't shy nor as tired as tonight he would ask their names.**

**"Master, Rowena, Ro if you please."**

**"And I Bret." Jono, couldn't exactly say he was surprised instead he nodded to them each and left his room. Weirder things have happened.**

* * *

_"What's happening out there?" Jono yelled as the house around him shook._

_"Jono, Re, Yahya, Mkhai, we must get out of the house before it is destroyed!" Usually Jono wouldn't have taken orders from the weird foreigner but the request was quite reasonable. With a second thought on his way out he ran back to his room searching for his lizard friends._

_'We are not lizards, we are dragons.' Jono heard the rumbling voice that could only be Bret._

_'We are fine, please leave the house before you are damaged master.' Jono shook his head to get rid of the voices coming from seemingly know where. _

_"Damn, it's really not the time to go crazy. I can go mad once I'm safe." And with that the blond rushed out of the house with just seconds to spare before it collapsed. _

* * *

"Wake up! WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!" Kaiba growled loudly. He was a very impatient man. The lumps of useless flesh he had previously in another life time called friends and relatives all laid basically lifeless across his living room floor.

"Must you be so loud?" The deep voice drawled, from below Kaiba. With a glance the billionaire looked down at Bakura with a sharp look.

"So you are awake."

"Yea, I have been since you brought us here. Your carpet is just really comfy."

"Yea Uncle, it's really nice." Kaiba growled at the blond Egyptian.

"Don't call me that."

"But wasn't it your illegitimate sister who had an illegitimate son which turned out to be your crazy and older than you illegitimate nephew?" Marik sat up with resting his head on his hand.

"There's a lot of illegitimates in that sentence."

"Still makes you my uncle."

"Not legally."

"Atemu was the law."

"I liked it better when you had no memory." Kaiba gave up arguing and sat on his couch. Which unbeknownst to him was occupied by a whole lot of Pharaoh.

"OW!" Kaiba shot up.

"Well at least he's awake now." He snickered, and was joined by his three times illegitimate nephew and once removed, illegitimate cousin.

* * *

"Well." Silence greeted the hallway. "So that's how it is?" At the nod she received she narrowed her eyes. "Well then if our dear Shani is having second thoughts. There's only one way to go about this. Isn't there my hunters?" The Mistress smiled.

"Yes Mistress." The static riddled voices reply.

"Let's treat her like a rat." Mistress laughed cynically as her hunters vanished to do her bidding.

"Urbi?"

"Yes Mistress?" Urbi was careful to reply with no ill or excited emotions.

"Come with me, I feel like treating you." She didn't attempt to hide the shudder that raked through her body. "A horribly wonderful treat." Her Mistress continued taking the girls hand, in a vice like grip. The servant girl followed silently, hoping she would still be breathing come morning.

* * *

_"Holy, Ra. What is that thing?" Yahya cried out as he watched the large monster crumble around town, followed obediently by many small and just as destructive creatures._

_"I believe it's a large as the Nile sized pumpkin."_

_"Yes, that's what they call a Pumpking." Jono looked over to the dark skinned robbed man and blinked._

_"Who are you?"_

_"They call me Shadi." Jono personally didn't think that explained anything but let it slid. That guy was weird._

_"So what are we supposed to do?" Mkhai asked as what was left of their house was set a flame by one of the Pumking's followers. _

_"Something fast that thing is coming right for us!" Jono yelled as the one eyed large orange monster came for them. They were all silent as the large menacing creature approached. With a gurgle it set to attack._

_"Swords of Revealing Light!" Just a breathe away from the group the Pumpkin stopped. They all breathed out a sigh of relief before turning their shocked eyes to Yahya who had just called out the protective lights that now surrounded the monster._

_"How did you-" They started to question._

_"No time, Re behind you!" _

_"Fissure!" A hand shot up from the ground opening the hardened sand that made up the street. The large appendage grabbed at the undead creature that had threatened to hurt Re._

_"Thanks Mkhai." Re shuddered._

_"Uh, you're welcome." The voilet-eyed blond looked confused as he backed up towards his three friends. With a look around they noticed the light skinned foreigner Tios and _

_the mysterious man named Shadi were no where to be found. Not that they could see past the enormous amount of monsters that crowded around them. And to make things worst it looked like the large Pumpking was just about to become unfroze. _

_"This is not good."_

_"Oh that's for that update Jono, shall I check back for an update in a few minutes. Maybe you can tell me it's reached just about horrible." _

_"Fuck off Mkhai." _

_"Seriously guys this is not the time!" Jono sighed and let it go he needed a way out of this fast. _

_'Shit, think Jono, think.'_

_'**Don't worry Master, we will save you.' **The sky trembled and lightning crackled restlessly. Jono shivered as a great pressure was pushed onto his body, it was a familiar presence though._

_"Bret, Ro!" He called as the large scale versions of the mini lizards he had spent the night with roared loudly preparing to attack. "Red eyes, Blue eyes attack!" Jono called and watched as his monsters took out the destructive group of monsters easily. _

_"Woo!!" They all cheered. Jono smiled gratefully up at the two Dragons._

_"Thank you.." He whispered._

_"Hey don't look now but Pumpking is back and really angry."Jono braced himself for their upcoming death. Silently wishing Ro and Bret didn't leave._

_"BEAST KING BARBAROS ATTACK!"_

* * *

**Once again thanks goes to you all. Uhh there's going to be a bit of confusion in the next chapter about Otogi but don't worry about it. I'll explain. Also up until chapter 14 will be posted before the end of April. **


	13. Saving the day

* * *

Title: I just had to remember

_Author: ArisaAkita  
Rating: M mild gore, violence etc. etc..  
Pairings: (Main) Jou/Kai Ryou/Bakura Otogi/Honda  
Warnings: I'll just say everything, just to be safe. Jounouchi torture; but what else is new.  
Summary: When the time comes everyone will remember their past lifes, why is it that Jounouchi always had these memories. Shounen-ai  
Chapter 13 of ?: Saving the day_

I own nothing. Not even my soul......I sold it for some limited edition pocky...

... It was worth it.

**

* * *

**

**"Woo!!" They all cheered. Jono smiled gratefully up at the two Dragons.**

**"Thank you...Rest now." He whispered.**

**"Bye for now Master.**

**"Hey don't look now but Pumpking is back and really angry." Jono braced himself for their upcoming death. Silently wishing Ro and Bret hadn't left.**

**"BEAST KING BARBAROS ATTACK!" **

Jounouchi was frankly tired of waiting for his friends to wake up. His small apartment was getting lonely and almost morbid with the nearly lifeless bodies lying around. He decided to call up an old friend. If you could call him that.

"Otogi."

"Hey buddy, what's up? Everything peaceful in Tokyo?"

"Uh shit." Jounouchi smirked at the reply. Otogi Ryuji, just like Jounouchi and Kaiba remembered quite animatedly about their past lives. Otogi, was one of the very few soul's Jounouchi had encountered many times throughout their rebirths. The raven haired man was talking to someone else on his side before he returned to Jounouchi's attention. "Just dandy, and you Jounouchi?"

"Well last week someone tried to kill me with a big black ball of death, then Bakura killed Yami, I brought him back to life. Well you know all that. Since you left, everyone has been passed out, and I've been very very bored."

"That sounds fun, I'm upset I'm missing it." Jounouchi could hear the annoyance in the CEO's voice. Otogi, or Deion as he was once called had disappeared after Hondo's, Honda's past life, had died. The priest was never to be seen again by Jounouchi, just his abandoned Millennium Key was left. Jounouchi throughout their other lives together had often pressured the man into telling where he had went. But he was always silent.

"You should join us it's a ball." Jounouchi wasn't sure if this was a long shot. From what the blond could tell Otogi still loved Honda even in this life. Though the green eyed man was always far away from their group as possible. Maybe if only to prevent what was happening now.

"Oh Jounouchi, how thoughtful to invite me. Isn't it great that I'm already on my way back to the great city that is Domino?"

"Why yes it is. I believe the rest of your, umm, family is at Kaiba's. So toodles Otogi see you later!" Jounouchi continued his fake friendliness to the end of the phone call. Jounouchi and Otogi's relationship was tense at best. Each one of the other trying to embarrass the other as much as possible. Jounouchi was bitter, because in this life Otogi had beaten him to the punch.

"Stupid dog suit."  


* * *

"Where are we going?" Jono asked. Re, Yahya, Mkhai and himself where placed into a Royal carriage the purple silk that shaded them allowed them no way to see outside.

"We're going to the palace. My name is Hondo. I'm in charge of magical defense at the palace. Recently there have been quite a few attacks on humans by Shadow Monsters. My job is to eliminate the problem." Yahya looked around the carriage and noticed the weapons that lay abandoned. He shuddered, this man young man actually fought monsters like Pumpking on a regular basis. He shuddered. "Today, the large disturbance you saw today. Well we had a bit of trouble getting to you since you were so far from where we were stationed. Though the four of you handled yourself quite well and I would with my Pharaoh's permission ask you to join my brigade.

"You mean fighting monsters like that daily?" Mkhai asked his eyes wide.

"Pretty much." Jono, wasn't sure wither to be excited or scared out of his wits. 

"So what are we going to do?" Yami sat silently as his cousins and brothers talked amongst themselves.

"Something quick, I'd rather attack them before they attack us. We all remember what happened last time."

"No one wants a repeat of last time."

"I will **not** have my hikari die in this life too." Bakura said it, his dark red eyes glaring at nothing inparticular.

"I'm with the tomb robber. Yugi, is far to important to do this wrong for the second time."

"About time you pulled yourself together Pharaoh."

"Otogi is on his way over, so is Dartz. Once we regroup we can form a complete plan." Kaiba came into the room, on his face a pair of frameless glass. His eyebrows were pinched together in a frown. "I'll be back." He said as the phone rang.

"Kaiba."

"I-I need your help." A very fimiliar panicked voice came through the receiver.

"Katsuya, what's wrong?"

"They, someone attacked my mom. I'm scared for Shizuka. She might be next."

"We're on our way. Where is she?

"On the train I was going to go pick her up. But I'm afraid they might be waiting for her, and worse the Hikari's are still passed out."

"Don't worry pup, we're coming."

"Thanks Seto." Kaiba hung up the phone and walked towards the living room. "Grab your coats, we're leaving." He didn't bother to explain what was happening. As they all moved towards the dark portal his doorbell rang. A peek through the hole told him it was Dartz and Otogi. Good all the priests were there. If what Katsuya had said was true they would need all of their abilities.

"There's trouble let's go."

"This is why I never visit you Seto. Never a second to relax." Otogi sighed as he was pulled forcefully back outside and into a limo.

* * *

**Okay so let me explain some stuff. Otogi left right after the Pharaoh died. Because as you can tell from early in the text he was one of the few who remembered what happened. It will be told what happeend to him in the pat life after Hondo died. A big giant running glomp goes out to DragonLady who has as always been a faithful reviewer. And fo any of you still alive out there who aer waiting for chapter 7 of DWD4 to come out. Just hold on a wee bit longer it will be out before May I can promise you that. Also, I'm looking for a delicious Beta who is fimiliar with not only Yu-Gi-Oh! But also Yu-Gi-Oh GX! As my new baby project which is molding on my harddriveis a mix of the two. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter and weren't too annoyed with this really long author's note. Ciao for now**


	14. Zuka!

* * *

Title: I just had to remember

_Author: ArisaAkita  
Rating: M mild gore, violence etc. etc..  
Pairings: (Main) Jou/Kai Ryou/Bakura Otogi/Honda  
Warnings: I'll just say everything, just to be safe. Jounouchi torture; but what else is new.  
Summary: When the time comes everyone will remember their past lifes, why is it that Jounouchi always had these memories? Shounen-ai  
Chapter 14 of ?: Zuka!_

I own nothing. Not even my soul......I sold it for some limited edition pocky...

... It was worth it.

**_"There's trouble let's go."_**

**_"This is why I never visit you Seto. Never a second to relax." Otogi sighed as he was pulled forcefully back outside and into a limo._**

* * *

The six men piled out of the car and walked into Jounouchi's small house they had sat in relative silence throughout the whole ride. Their companionship only lasting until the current situation was taken care of. Seto had a bone to pick with Yami as the man's shoe buckle had dug into the supple leather of his limo. Yami had a bone to pick with Otogi because they were wearing the same pants. Otogi was frankly just pissed he was even in Domino anyways. Dartz had a bone to pick with them being in the limo in the first place. Who brings a limo to do battle? And Bakura, well Bakura just wanted to disturb the peace, but that is just Bakura.

"Come on, put them in the car." Bakura looked at the brunet CEO and resisted snarling. He was still completely oblivious to what was happening. One look at the blond and he held is tongue. The blond was clearly stressed beyond belief. In their past life the Dragon Master was really close to the Tomb Robber both of them being from kul Elna. The blond was stolen as a young child from a family whom had been used as sacrifices for the items. Bakura narrowed his eyes and proceeded in the house taking his Hikari in his arms and carrying the unconscious youth to the car.

Once everyone was properly seated Jounouchi took a deep breath. As the limo took off towards Domino Train Station he sighed.

"About three hours ago the woman acting as my mother was murdered." There were no gasps within the vehicle only resigned silent faces. "Shizuka was on her way home and saw the whole thing. Thankfully she got out, she's on her way here now. You know as well as I do as the minions like to cause as little disruption as possible so they won't attack her in the train. Although..."

"That won't stop them from ambushing her afterwards."

"Exactly." Jounouchi replied to Dartz comment. "I really don't think I could handle them by myself. I'm only a duel master. There's no way I could handle them all by myself."

"Don't worry. We'll get there to protect her."

"Weren't we just saying how we should attack them first?" Marik grumbled to himself. Why did it seem they were always a step behind? In this life and the past they were never fast enough to make a difference where it counted. Priest's and Duel Masters, there to protect and save the day!.. Eventually.

"Yea we definitely were. Well there's no time for that now is there? We must face what we meet from now on head on. All of us together. Let's not repeat mistakes." With those words from the Pharaoh the limo stopped. The group of conscious males sighed heavily. Here it was stage one. Maybe if they were lucky Shizuka would be alone. And they would have no problems. Jounouchi just frowned, he was lucky but he was never that lucky. Not when it was something this important.

* * *

_"He's not the Pharaoh." Yahya whispered among his friends, as they approached the Palace. Hondo was explain how they were to act in front of Prince Atemu._

_"Not yet, but he makes all the 'non-important' decisions. His Pharaoh is other wise occupied with another...project." Hondo whispered back the group of five men. "For the next few nights you'll be sleeping in the soldier's hall, until they return." The four commoners nodded, looking in between each other. They had no where else to go, their house had just been quite frankly destroyed._

_"Well goodnight guys." Jono said to his friends. Mkhai and Re had already drifted to sleep. Yahya and Jono shared a silent moment just speaking with their eyes. Between the four of them those two were most in touch with Shadow Magic. They could feel the deep rumbling of the earth, and the restless auras that were floating around. Recently within their last three days in the palace it seemed as if there were a lot more lost souls than before. The count was steadily increasing as the days wore on. Not good, really not good, Yahya's eyes said to Jono. The blond could only agree._

* * *

When they arrived at the train station it was just as any other night. Business men and teenagers all piled out of the train car. Jounouchi was on edge, his hands gripped the handle of the metal railing as the platform cleared off. Just at the end of the landing he could see Shizuka's recognizably cherry-blonde hair.

"Jou!" A cold breeze blew past him as his sister called his name. Jounouchi shuddered and started to run towards his sister. Instead he was stopped short as a large orange monster dropped from the sky.

The battle started at once. The giant pumpkin that had fell from the sky was destroyed so quickly that Jounouchi hadn't even bothered to stop running. As more zombie monsters appeared the blond wanted to shudder. It was like his duel on duelist kingdom against Bonez all over again. Except this time they weren't holograms.

"Thank Bakura." Jounouchi cried as the portal to the shadow realm dissolved from where the Pumpking was previously at. Jounouchi decided against calling for his dragons. There was too much distress over the missing rulers of the dragons.

"Thanks thief." The Crown prince _now pharaoh thanked the albino native. Their group of young priests and advisors had been attacked recently. Atemu still couldn't believe the idiocy of his father and the older priests. To sacrifice ninety-nine men, women and children for such ridiculous power was obscene._

_"Don't mention it. Seriously don't." The young man was agitated and fed up. Not only had his family been killed ruthlessly as if they were cattle. The man who had caused it all was dead. "Just promise me a nice cushy life as a priest at the palace and all is forgiven." Bakare was a fairly easy going guy. He had two best friends his old one a young blond boy who had been taken from their small village years ago. And the other a tomb keeper, who worked just outside of Kul Elna, building and overseeing the tomb that would eventually hold Atemu's body as well as his priests and riches._

_"Just for some water?"_

_"All's fair pharaoh." The albino cackled walking away. After the initial disaster of the human massacre, the thief saw it only fair that one of the items belonged to him. His family after all was used in their making. And so as the promising thief he was he went to steal the items. What he wasn't counting on was Seth and Atemu trying out the items for themselves. The two however greeted him with taunting smiles and allowed him to touch one of them. It was when Akil, and Isis had come in and ruined their fun that they were finally caught. By none other then the Pharaoh and his priests._

_From there it was fairly messy. The men went to grab the items away from the children and had been nearly ripped apart from their sheer power. Bakare believed that they were just weaklings since he now walked around daily with the Sennen Ring placed around his neck. As Seth had the rod, Atemu the puzzle, Akil the eye and Isis the necklace. The four of them now the young ruler and advisors of Egypt. And all before supper time._

_Ishtal, the tomb keeper was always noisy by nature. Aside from being more than slightly insane he was smarter than the average adult. As he was only 15 the youngest of then five soon to be six item holders he was given insight on how seemingly self-absorbed and blind his elders were. As he snuck into the tent the five of them conversing on their next move one of the items called to him. And of course it would be the item closest to the group. And not just any member of the group, Bakare his good friend. Tip-toe, tip-toe. Grabbed it. The scales firmly in his hands he went wide eyed as the other occupants of the room stared at him. His eyes went impossibly wider as they then absorb him into their group. Apparently he was there to stay._

_Atemu was in a dilemma. There was still one item left. And if his experience has told him anything the items chose their owners. He sighed, and picked up the remaining item the Key. He felt the strain on his mind as the Key tried to destroy him. The power of his own puzzle, his only protection. They items were scary he would make sure that when he returned to the palace he would lock it up. He wouldn't want anyone innocent to experience what happened to his father and the old priests. Even if they did deserve it. He sighed. He and his new priests would deal with it come morning on their way back to the palace. His priests were people who he could get along with and reach a decision with. Even if he wanted to kill them at times, he could work around that._

* * *

Jounouchi took a hit as the monster attacked. It had hurt like hell, he fell to his knee.

"Jou!" He heard his sister yell.

"Card Ejector!!"

"Magical Hats"

"Change of Heart!" Jounouchi looked as his friend's attacked without fear calling to monsters that they haven't actually seen in thousands of years. The three monsters that were just affected by Change of Heart were then sacrificed for Honda's call.

"Simorgh, bird of ancestory!" The giant golden feathered bird soared the sky and took out monsters. The three hikari's and Honda moved towards the battle scene. Jounouchi continued to run forward towards his sister the gap was closing. The monsters were being taken care of.

"Ah, ah, ah Dragon Master. Not today." A sultry and yet still shirl voice caught Jounouchi's attention.

"Who are you?" Jounouchi yelled his teeth grinding against each other as the woman had her claws on Shizuka.

"My name is Mert. I run the Drowned Divinity. But you're a waste of my time. Ciao." With that the women left pulled into a shadow portal. Shizuka disappearing with her.

"JOU!"

"ZUKA!" Jounouchi screamed dropping to the ground in anguish. He glared. That bitch just took his sister.

* * *

**Alright so this story is just over a year old. Fourteen months old actually. And now oh look! A chapter for every month of life. If you guys haven't caught on yet the italics are flashbacks to their past life. Okay let me just explain some more things down here just incase I forget them in the actually story line. (I tend to do that) Mert was the female that squeeshed the rat. Shizuka is important I know shocker right. Anyways Jounouchi is a little stand offish I agree but that will change around chapter sixteen or so. Seto is a douche really there's nothing else to it. We all are aware he is in major denial. That will be explained as well in chapter sixteen. YUGI makes me angry in this story but that's the way I plannedit. So you're all going to have to deal with his bratty self for quite some time. That's about it and also just for information Ishizu will be showing up as she happens to be married to one of the priests, not to mention is a priestess herself. That's it for now. As always thank you for your time and putting up with my long winded rants. **

* * *


End file.
